Chess Master
by The Bitch Who Died
Summary: It should be simple. Pull the strings, watch the show, get what they want. But neither of them accounted for the other. /or/ Pawn, knight, partner, boyfriend - she can't decide in what way she wants him. \One-shot/ prequel to Let's Play a Game [evcy/goldunn] [ambiguous evan/lucy] R


Throughout the musical, all I could see was a chessboard. Lucy on one end, Evan on the other. The entire plot is a game between them. Their goals contradict each other so they can't join sides but they're too evenly matched for either to win. So, in the end, they abandon the game & salvage what they can from what's left. But frustration & sexual tension was built up during the match, both clearly aware of who their only real opponent was & impressed with them. And so I wrote this because it was seriously needed.

* * *

It should be simple.

Get the boy, lose the BFF, take over the school.

She should be able to do it in the snap of her manicured fingers. If only she'd accounted for the new kid. Evan Goldman. She'd never imagined one stupid, stupid Jewish boy from New York of all places would step in & screw up her plan.

She silently wishes he was as stupid as the rest of their school.

* * *

It should be simple.

Get Brett the girl, snag some quick friends, become popular.

He could do it. It could all go smoothly if weren't for the mean girl. Lucy Dunn. He didn't expect a popular girl to be so smart, so cunning, so clever. Manipulation was one thing, but what that girl accomplished?

He can't help but hate her for stringing them along like puppets.

* * *

He could be an asset.

Smart, bold, surprisingly hot for a loser.

If she could string him along like everyone else in her show, he would be a very, very valuable knight. If he wasn't smart enough to play his end of the board, he would be hers.

She can't decide in what way she wants him.

* * *

She could be an ally.

Clever, manipulative, incredibly hot.

He wishes he could get her on his side of the board. If only she was willing to be the queen instead of the player. But he realizes she's probably too manipulative to play with him, she'd much rather play him.

He decides it's for the best, she's a distraction after all.

* * *

Seeing 7 steps ahead is usually easy.

Usually they're naïve, clueless, obvious.

This is the first time she's felt challenged in a while. Finally, she's found a worthy foe. He can actually read her, knows what pieces she's playing. There's just the problem of him being too good.

She's scared he might beat her.

* * *

Reading the opponent is usually easy.

Usually, they're brainless, simple minded, reckless.

But this is a game she was born to play. This is a girl who has all the cunning & motive to win this game. She can hide her next move & figure out his. Her skill should terrify him, this is one chess game he might lose.

He thinks he's finally met his match.

* * *

This is a game with only one victor.

The smartest, the slyest, the best.

That's what it takes to win. They both know it. But they're so damn evenly matched. Just as smart, just as sly, just as good. They can both manipulate when it benefits them. They. Are. Even.

But this is a game with no draws.

* * *

They repress any desire for the other. They repress attraction. They repress all that is a distraction to their goal. They play on opposite sides of the board, there is no middle for them to meet in.

There is merely a match they both abandoned when they were satisfied with what they salvaged.

So if he wants to shove her against a wall & kiss her like she's never been kissed when he walks past her, his arm around Patrice, & if she wishes she could wrap her legs around him to let out all her frustration with their unfinished game as she walks past him, her boyfriend's arm around her, neither says a thing.

But they both get the message.

Whoever breaks first, loses.

* * *

Hold back that follow or favorite,

And trade it for a review,

It'll serve as feedback & motivation for my writing tricks,

And otherwise, I might just slap you.

- Queen Alison the Obstinate


End file.
